The World Bending Tournament
by mr dood92
Summary: The Gaang decides to enter a tournament of bending from all 3 nations... "What 3 nations?" Aang said unappily "I'll show them!" -Complete- I am making a sequel. Check my profile to find it.
1. Chapter 1

OMG

**OMG! I got the coolest idea for a story when I flicked off my light so I'll write it tomorrow morning.**

**Ok it's tomorrow and I woke up late so I'll try and write this fast before I go to work. **

**It's set a year after Aang took Ozai's bending away**

Chapter 1

"Hey Toph look at this poster." Aang said excitedly pointing at a poster on a wall.

"Uh… Twinkle Toes?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm blind."

Aang smacked himself on the forehead and started reading the poster to her.

"It says: World Bending Tournament. The best fighters from the 3 elements pitted against each other to see who can win the prize money."

"3 elements?" He said sadly. "I'm going to enter that tournament as an airbender." He said determinedly. "Well I guess that mean's I'll have to enter as an Earth bender so air doesn't win." She said challengingly. Aang ripped the flyer off the wall and ran all the way back to camp dragging Toph along the way.

"Katara! Katara! Look at this poster!"

She took the poster and started reading it. "World bending tournament. Sound's fun. Ages 18 and up or 13 and up with parents consent."

She looked over at Toph who was looked dejected.

"You don't think I could pass as an 18 year old do you?"

Katara looked at the short earthbending master. "Nope."

"Well then you will just have to pretend to be my mom." She said brightly.

"Whoa hold on a second there. How am I supposed to be your mom if I'm entering myself?"

"Woohoo! Aang yelled I'll see you in the final round Katara!"

"Well Sokka can pretend to be my dad I guess."

"Sokka can do what?" He said as he walked back into camp with firewood.

"Pretend to be my dad so I can enter this bending tournament."

"Well… Alright." He said a little downcast.

"What's wrong Sokka?" Aang said noticing the water tribes warrior downcast attitude.

"It's nothing…"

"Alright it's settled then!" Aang said happily we get to Ba Sing Se by…" He grabbed the flyer "3 DAYS FROM NOW?" He jumped on Appa everyone on Appa we gotta get moving if we're going to make it in time!"

"Aang I don't know if we can make it in three days…" Sokka said unhappily looking at Aang airbending all their stuff onto Appa.

"Nonsense!" He said and proceeded to airbend Toph Katara and Sokka onto Appa.

"Yip Yip!"


	2. Chapter 2

K here's chapter 2 enjoy it

**K here's chapter 2 enjoy it!**

Chapter 2

"We're almost there buddy." Aang said patting the exhausted Appa.

"This had better be worth it." Toph said, they had all had a lack of sleep over the past few days.

"It will be Aang said confidently.

"You know I'm getting worries about having to pass as Toph's dad. I'm not even 18." Sokka said as usual being a pessimist.

"Relax Sokka you and Katara passed as my dad in the fire nation, remember?"

"Yeah I guess you're right." He said giving way to a little optimism.

"There it is I can see the wall!" Aang said happily.

Toph's heart dropped to her toes. "What if my parents come to watch?"

"I'm sure they won't." Aang said.

"Yeah they never went to an Earth Rumble tournament I don't see why they would go to this one.

"Dangit I can see the gates starting to close!" Aang said unhappily

"Come on Appa Yip Yip!" Aang stood up and helped him along with airbending.

"We're not going to make it." Katara said unhappily.

"Sure we are." Aang said grabbing his staff.

"Hop on everybody!" Aang said and unlocked the wings.

"Oh no I'm never getting on that death trap ever ag – AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Toph screamed as they hurtled off of Appa and started dropping at an alarming rate.

"Aang what are you doing!?" Katara screamed over the rush of air.

"You guys are a little heavier then I thought." Aang said sheepishly.

He grunted with concentration as he pulled out of the dive and leveled out.

"That was a close one." Aang said relieved.

Toph expertly slapped him across the face as they zoomed across through the last crack in the gate.

"Now all the flier says is that we have to get to the upper ring before midnight tonight."

"We need to get you a disguise Sokka so you can be Toph's Dad and Katara will pass as 18 just fine."

"What about you?"

"Don't be silly you guys I'm one-hundred and thirteen years old!"

And with that every one was laughing.

They walked over to the upper ring and into the sign up booth. It was crowded with macho earth benders fire benders and waterbenders. "My little girl here would like to sign up as an Earthbender please. He said to the guy at the booth.

"Alright just sign here… here… here… initial there… we are not responsible for any injuries that may occur yada yada yada…" He said acting very bored.

He handed Toph a booklet of times of her fights "Next!"

Aang stepped up to the booth. "I'd like to enter as an airbender please."

"What?" The guy in the booth said.

"You heard me I'm one-hundred and thirteen years old and I'm signing up as an airbender."

"Uh… Alright just sign here… etc…

He handed me a page. "Just be at the arena next week at 9:00 for the final battle."

"Why don't I get a lot of fight like Toph?" He asked unhappily.

"Because there's no other airbenders for you to compete with to get to the finale."

"Right…" Aang said sadly.

Katara stepped up next. "I'm signing up as a waterbender." She said confidently.

"How old are you?" The guy at the booth said. "I'm 18! How dare you ask about such a thing don't you know it's impolite to ask a woman about her age!" Katara would have kept going but the guy cut her off. "Alright alright! I believe you now just sign here… here… Etc.

He handed her the pamphlet and they walked out happily.

"What time is my fight?." Toph asked excitedly.

Sokka took the pack and said: "Tomorrow morning."

"Mines tomorrow too." Katara said.

"What about you Aang?"

"I only have 1 fight."

"Oh right…"

"Well we had better get some rest." Sokka said as they walked by a hotel.

"This hotel looks OK." Aang said as they walked up to a hotel that said: "The Dancing Dragon. An interesting name for a hotel." Sokka said as they walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-The next morning-

Katara had just laid out breakfast as Aang walked out.

"You had better not lose today I want to see you in the final round." He said pointing at Toph and Katara.

"I'm the greatest earthbender in the world you've got nothing to worry about Twinkle Toes." Toph said confidently.

"I don't know if I'll make it to the final round." Katara said sheepishly.

"Well whatever you guys had better hurry your fights start soon."

They walked into the arena and they talked to the guy at the counter.

Toph passed him her fight packet and he pointed them over to one of many arena's set up for earthbending.

Aang looked at her opponent and burst out laughing. "It's that fire nation guy you beat at Earth rumble Toph!" He said laughing uncontrollably.

"This won't take long." Toph said and stepped into the ring.

"With all the combatants now here the matches begin!" An announcer guy hit a gong and there was the sound of earthbending everywhere.

Toph dodged a rock aimed at her head and kicked the ground the fire nation guy went flying out of the ring and smacked painfully into the back wall.

"That was easy." Toph said and she hopped out of the ring.

"Lets watch the rest of the fights." Aang said watching another more interesting fight.

"Hey Katara isn't that Haru?" Sokka asked pointing at a guy who was just blasted out of his ring.

"Yeah." She said sadly.

After all the fights were over the next round was about to start. The waterbenders were next. They walked over to the guy again and Katara passed him her fight packet. He pointed over to an arena with a skinny water tribe guy sitting in it meditating.

"This wont be too hard." Katara said confidently as she walked over to the arena. It was surrounded by water but had solid land in the middle.

The gong sounded once again and the skinny guy jumped right into the fight.

He send a wave crashing over Katara before she even knew what was happening.

"oh you'll regret that." She said angrily bending the water from her clothes. She froze some daggers and sent them hurtling at him from different directions. He dodged the majority and reverted one's course right back at her, she melted it quickly and went into the octopus form and started attacking with many different tentacles of water. After a few minutes of struggling she manage to entangle him in the tentacles. She threw the helpless man out of the arena.

"That was a good fight." Aang said proudly as she walked down the steps and out of the arena. He had noticed that the waterbending fights were taking a lot longer then the earthbending fights.

"Do you want to watch the firebending fights?" Sokka asked as the last fight ended.

"Nah, I'm starving let's go get lunch." Toph said and started walking away from the arenas.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-The next day-

"Round two of the tournament starts now!" The announcer said dramatically.

Toph was fighting some one who they had never seen before. But he was doing pretty good. He flung tons of rock at Toph forcing her to fight defensively. She was holding her own and he was starting to get tired. She caught a rock and crumpled it to dust in her hand. "That the best you got?" She asked jeeringly.

"This is incredible!" Aang said as he watched Toph and the mysterious Earthbender exchanging blows from a safe distance.

She flung a rock right at his face and he dodged it easily but it was only meant as a distraction because she burrowed under the arena while he wasn't looking. They were now the last ones fighting and every one was watching amazed.

"What's she doing?" Sokka asked incredulously.

"She's thinking different." Aang said mysteriously. "She wasn't getting anywhere so she's trying something new.

The other earthbender barely hesitated before burrowing under the arena as well. Cracks started from on the arena's surface a few seconds passed in silence then the mysterious Earthbender shot out of the side of the ring.

Toph popped out of the top of the arena and spluttered for air. She composed herself then walked out of the ring.

"Whew good fight!" She offered the Earthbender a hand to get up.

"I don't need the help of a little girl!" He said and got up and walked away.

"Sore loser…" she said as they walked over to the Waterbending arena where Katara was waiting for her opponent to arrive.

"Hey Katara where's your opponent?" Aang yelled across the room. She just shrugged her shoulders and waited for her opponent to arrive. It looked like her opponent was the only one not there.

"Let round 2 of the tournament begin!" The announcer yelled.

Katara just stood there stupidly. "I guess this means I win?"

"Yep, it's your lucky day."

"Great now lets go get something to eat." Toph said and started walking out of the arena. "Here here!" Sokka said and followed her lead.

"Is that all you two can ever think about?" She said exasperatedly.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

-Chapter 5-

"So it say's here this is the final round of the preliminaries for waterbending and firebending." Katara was reading her sheet as they walked into the arena.

"Great so they make it easier for you guys." Toph said sarcastically.

"Well you should have nothing to worry about since you're the 'greatest earthbender in the world.'" Katara said back sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I am the greatest earthbender in the world and don't you forget it!" She said confidently.

They had reached the Earthbending arena and Toph passed the guy her pamphlet.

"Right over there." He said and pointed to the arena on the left.

"Where?" Toph said and waved her hand across her face.

"Right over there." The guy said and pointed again.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you? I'm blind you dolt!" She said angrily and waved her hand in front of her face again.

"Uh… right it's the one on the left." He said clearly sorry.

"Jeez people are so stupid sometimes." Toph said angrily as she stalked over to her arena.

Her opponent was tall and strong but he had an air of arrogance about him as he leaned casually against the ring talking to a friend.

"You ready?" Toph said as she cracked her knuckles.

"You're just a child!" He exclaimed.

"Thank you captain obvious." Toph said as she hopped into the ring.

"Round four of the tournament begins…" The gong sounded sharply. "Now!!" The announcer screamed over the roar of the combatants already intense battles.

It was clear Toph was going to destroy this guy right from the start. He had started off with sending a few inaccurate shots at her. Toph easily dodged them without the aid of earthbending even though most of them missed. The so Toph-like smile crept onto her face and she sent the rock under his feet flying up, effectively knocking him off his feet and onto his butt.

"What's the matter?" Toph started mockingly. "Little blind girl too much for you?" She said as he stood back up to take another go at it.

"You'll pay for that." He mumbled as he ran forward and tried to hit Toph with yet more basic forms and steps.

"How'd you make it to the third round being so bad?" Toph asked as she sidestepped yet another shot.

"Quit talking just fight me!" He said angrily and hurled a large boulder across the ring.

"As you wish." Toph said and easily blasted him out of the ring with a well aimed rock.

"What a loser." Toph said and blew the bangs off her face. They walked back over to the guy and Katara handed over her pamphlet.

"You're not blind too are you?" He asked cocking an eyebrow, this guy obviously wasn't the brightest guy in town.

"No." Katara said and he pointed over to a waterbending arena eyeing Toph warily.

Katara stepped into the arena and her opponent was a scrawny little kid in a water tribe robe. He turned to face and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Katara?" He asked unhappily.

"Jake." Katara said confirming his question. "Every one was giving Katara a puzzled look.

"He was training with Pakku at the same I was." She said happily but Jacob didn't look all that happy. "What's wrong?" She said concerned at his downcast look.

"Well you were so good last time we fought… Look's like this tournaments over for me." He said sadly and examined his boots.

"Let round 3 begin!" The announcer said as the gong sounded.

Katara went right to the offensive with her water whip. She attempted to snag his leg but he deflected it in time and they struggled over the water that was contorted by his feet.

Katara while still holding the water in place drew more water from the pool in the center of the ring and hit him in the chest with a blast of water. He stumbled backwards and almost lost his balance on the edge of the arena. He waved his arms wildly and lunged back into the battle.

He had sent the water from her previous two attacks flying back at her. Her eyed widened in surprise and she erected a wall of ice from the pond to block it then sent the wall back in his direction. He had no time to react and went spiraling over the edge of the arena.

"Sorry!" She said and ran over to check if he was injured. He had a good bruise forming on the back of his head but other then that he was fine.

"It's fine." He said and got up unsteadily. "I'll see you later." He said and walked out of the ring.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I haven't been on the site for a while but I'm back and plan on writing a few more chapters before I go MIA when school starts

**Ok I haven't been on the site for a while but I'm back and plan on writing a few more chapters before I go MIA when school starts.**

-Chapter 6-

"Well I made it into the final rounds." Katara said teasingly to Toph as they walked back to their apartment.

"Well good I'm glad to hear it." But you won't last ten seconds in the ring with me.

"Come on you guys everyone knows air is the best element." Aang interjected.

"We'll see." Toph said mischievously.

-The next day-

"I think I'm going to go visit Iroh." Aang said to Toph.

"You're not going to watch my match?" She said a little disappointed.

"I know you'll destroy them anyway what's the point?" He said and punched her on the shoulder.

"Thanks." She said and walked down to the arena with the others.

She handed the pamphlet to the guy at the desk.

"The one on the left." He said remembering the scary blind girl from yesterday.

She just glared at him and walked over to the arena.

"Let the final round of the preliminaries begin!" The announcer yelled out to the combatants.

Toph felt her opponent step forward for an attack and she launched a counterattack just like she did on the boulder.

It worked like a charm and her signature smile came on as she sent a barrage of rock at her opponent.

"Uh oh." Her opponent said before he was pummeled by the oncoming rocks.

He managed to stay in the ring by extending the edge of the arena with earthbending. But his success wouldn't last as Toph continued her barrage.

He created a ball of rock around him to protect him from the onslaught. Toph laughed out loud at his stupidity and knocked the whole ball out of the ring.

Toph brushed off the dirt and walked out of the ring.

The gaang minus Aang left the arena and headed back to the apartment.

"Aang you back yet?" Katara said as she walked in.

"Yup I'm right here." He yelled back from the backyard where he was playing with Appa and Momo.

"You'll never guess what Iroh said today." He said as he sat down in the living room with everyone with a mischievous look on his face.

"Well what did he say?" Toph asked him sounding bored.

"He says Zuko is in the final four for the firebenders."


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

-Chapter 7-

"It says here that all the matches from here on in will be staged." Katara said as they ate dinner the night after Toph finished the last of the preliminary rounds.

"What you mean like how it was when Toph was the blind bandit kind of staged?" Sokka asked wagging a fork with a sausage on it at Toph.

"Yup." She said as she got up to start washing the dishes.

"Sweet." Toph said with a very Toph-like smile on her face.

"Hmm…" Aang said thoughtfully.

"What's on your mind?" Katara said as she picked up Aang's plate from the table.

"Do you think it would be a bad idea to use the avatar state in the final round?"

"YES." Toph and Katara said together.

"Yeah you're right, I could own you guys without it." He said smiling stupidly.

"Good one Aang." Sokka said patting him on the shoulder.

"You couldn't beat Momo in a duel without the avatar state Twinkle Toes." Toph said dismissively as she walked to her room.

"Ok time for bed." Katara said and shooed everyone out of the kitchen.

-The next morning-

They all sat down to watch the first of the two waterbending fights. Iroh had joined them and was watching intently as the battle raged below him.

"So why didn't you enter?" Aang asked Iroh when the fight ended and the victor was announced.

"I'm a little old to be fighting the avatar." He said jokingly.

"Well I'm up." Katara said nervously and walked down into the ring.

Her opponent was a well built middle aged man. He wore simple waterbending clothes and looked extremely confident.

"Let the match begin!" The announcer yelled.

Katara drew water from the pool in the center of the ring and created the octopus stance. Her opponent did the same and Katara struck out with one of her many tentacles of water. Her opponent easily blocked it but she kept it coming adding water from the central pool all along. Soon her opponent was being overwhelmed by the sheer amount of water Katara could command and his confident smile faded away.

"GO KATARA! WATERBENDING SLICE!" Sokka yelled from the stands.

"Shh you'll ruin her concentration." Aang said pushing Sokka off his bench.

Katara wasn't even fazed and she continued her relentless barrage of tentacles. Finally after almost five minutes of struggle she managed to snag a tentacle around her opponent's waist and break his form. She then proceeded to throw him out of the arena with the same tentacle.

Katara stepped off the stage triumphantly and walked over to Toph.

"Top that." She said smugly.

"I will." She said as she walked into the ring.

"There were now only 2 water benders 4 Earthbenders 4 firebenders and 1 airbender left." The announcer yelled over the din of the crowd which was followed by a murmuring of "1 airbender?" from the crowd.

"That's right." Aang mumbled angrily.

Toph's opponent was almost as young as her, no more than 3 or 4 years older, he had a strong build and wore no shirt to show it off.

"What your just a little girl!" The guy exclaimed incredulously.

"And you're a muscly rocks for brains idiot!" Toph taunted mercilessly.

"We'll see about that." He said and took his stance.

"Let the round begin!" The announcer yelled.

They both stood there waiting for the other to make the first move.

"What're you waiting for?" Toph taunted to try and egg him into moving first.

He tried to use her taunts as a distraction to strike first and he sent a huge boulder flying toward her but Toph easily broke it into pieces and simultaneously made a pillar of rock shoot up from under him which launched him ten feet into the air. He smartly sent a rock flying at her from the air so she wouldn't see it and it collided painfully with her chest. She was knocked off her feet but she felt him land hard and she sent a boulder at him to distract him while she got up. He dodged it and sent a barrage of Earth at her, which she easily blocked and sent a counter barrage at him. The battle continued in this manner for a good ten minutes each struggling to gain dominance over the other until Toph finally won out from sheer endurance. He had begun staggering tiredly and his attacks slowed. Toph sent a large slab of rock at him and he was too worn out to do anything because unlike Toph he was dodging rather then blocking attacks, which takes a great deal more energy. The slab collided with him and he flew 30 feet off the edge of the arena.

"Good fight!" Toph said as she showboated her way out of the arena.

"Whatever…" He mumbled and walked into the crowd.

"So what're we doing for lunch today?" Sokka said after they were done congratulating Toph.

"Not yet Sokka. I want to watch Sparky's fight."

"Fine but I was thinking we could go to Iroh's tea shop - Shh it's starting!" Katara interrupted him.

Zuko and his opponent stepped into the ring. His opponent was tall skinny and plain looking.

"Let the round begin!"

Aang quickly noticed how different a fire bender vs fire bender fight was from any of the other fights. Instead of giving it all they had into an attack, they always seemed to hold back a little bit because if your opponent attacks and you don't have time to block it then your done for. Unlike in Toph's fight where she made a small mistake and got hit by that rock if Zuko or his opponent made a mistake they would be toast. _Literally._

The round was lasting an awfully long time and neither combatant seemed to have the upper hand, unlike in Katara and Toph's fight where they had been clearly more skilled then their opponent. Eventually Zuko tried a new strategy and started walking towards his opponent whilst deflecting his attacks. He closed the gap between them and they were soon throwing punches as well as fireballs. Fortunately Zuko was considerably stronger then his opponent and managed to punch him hard in the gut. His opponent doubled over and Zuko punched him again and he toppled over the side of the ring, he landed hard on his back and just lied there. The whole room went silent. Then slowly his opponent stirred and everyone breathed a side of relief. Zuko jumped down out of the arena and offered him his hand. He took it and got shakily to his feet.

Every one started talking at once and got up to leave. All of the fights for the day were over and people were already placing bets on the outcome of tomorrow's fights.

**I know this is a stupid place to end this chapter but I g2g away to Florida and I probably won't have time to finish it so I'm sending it in un edited. Sorry!**


	8. Chapter 8

K Sorry about the long wait

**K Sorry about the long wait. I've been in Florida and as soon as I got back school started. So without further ado here's chapter 8!**

**-Chapter 8-**

"These are the last fights before the final round." Zuko said as they walked into the giant arena.

"And I'm up first." Katara said confidently as she separated from the group and headed for the arena.

"Let the round begin!" The announcer yelled.

Katara immediately took the offensive as usual and drew gallons of water from the central pool. Her opponent seemed small and weak but like Toph his appearance was deceiving. He easily countered Katara's attacks and started launching counter attacks. She blocked a particularly powerful wave of water and sent it crashing down on him. He emerged dripping wet on the side of the arena. Katara smiled as he made to draw some more water from the central pool. She froze the water at his feet and he slid right over the edge.

The crowd cheered as Katara was announced the greatest Waterbender in the world.

Katara walked back to the stands. "Great job Katara." Aang said cheerfully as she walked back.

"See you in the final round." Toph said as she walked over to the arena for her fight.

"Let the round begin!"

Toph took her stance and waited patiently for her opponent to attack. She was tall and lean. Wearing plain clothes and a haggard, but determined, expression on her face.

She slowly sank her feet into the ground to get a good grip on her element then attacked viciously sending boulder after boulder flying at Toph. Toph created an earthen shield to defend herself and sunk under the ground while her opponent continued to fling rocks at her shield. Eventually the shield crumbled and her opponent looked dumb founded that Toph was no longer behind it. No sooner had the realization spread across her face had Toph blasted out of the ground in front of her shot her off the side of the arena.

Toph showboated mercilessly as she was announced the greatest Earthbender in the world.

"That was totally wicked!" Sokka yelled as she returned to the group.

"Yep." She said and sat down triumphantly.

"The hard part is over." she said and leaned back in her chair. "Now all I have to do is beat Twinkle Toes and Katara."

"And me." Zuko said as he walked toward the arena.

Zuko's opponent was younger then him. He was a scrawny kid who looked to be about 16 with the jet black hair that is so common in the fire nation.

"Let the round begin!"

Zuko immediately launched a huge wall of flame at his opponent which his opponent blocked and launched a counterattack. The fight was brutal and the gaang could feel the heat from the stands. After minutes of fight Zuko started stepping toward his opponent just like he did in his previous fight. He attempted to close the distance between them but was stopped only feet away from the onslaught of flame. They remained locked in combat for minutes until his opponent started to weaken He was able to close the gap between them. He kicked him in the chest and he landed hard on his back at the edge of the arena. Zuko launched flames at him but he stood up with a flourish and dissipated the flames. Zuko started backpedaling wildly as his opponent shot a wall of flames at his feet. He suddenly remembered a previous fight he had had with an certain admiral jumped into the air pulling off a back flip and shooting flames at his opponent all in one fell swoop. He went flying out of the arena and landed with a dull thud.

The crowd roared with applause at what was probably the best fight so far as the announcer futilely tried to make himself heard over the din.

Zuko barreled his way through the crowd toward his friends with a huge smile on his face.

"That was a close one there Sifu Hotman." Aang said and slapped him on the back. Toph looked stupidly at Aang.

"Aang you're stealing my job!" Toph said with fake anger and stormed out of the huge tent where all the fights take place.

"Well I'm glad for one thing because you hurt a lot less then Toph." Zuko said and they all walked out laughing at Aang.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow I've been so busy lately I've had no time to write

**Wow I've been so busy lately I've had no time to write. So without further Ado… Oh I said that last time… Ok whatever here's the final chapter.**

Chapter 9

"Today's the big day." Aang said and bended himself out of bed and ran to the kitchen where every one else was.

"I bet Twinkle toes will be the first one out." Toph said loudly as he walked in.

"We'll see about that." Aang said and dug into his breakfast.

"You know why I say that?" Toph said jeeringly.

"Why?" Aang said going along with her. By now everyone was watching the argument with a mildly interested attitude.

"Because you can't go avatar style on us. You're limited to air."

"I could beat you guy's with any one element because I am a master of all of them."

"I am the greatest earthbender in the world and don't you forget it!" She said and poked him in the chest.

"Well I'm the best airbender in the world."

"Well then it's down to which element is better and that's a no brainer."

"Yeah air is total-"

"Enough!" Katara yelled.

"It's time to go." She said in a much calmer voice.

They entered the noisy arena with cheers and praises.

The arena was shaped in a square. It had a pit of water in the middle and the rest of the arena was made of earth.

The judges arranged it so they were each in a corner of the arena.

Then the crowd grew silent as the gong that signified the start of the match sounded.

They each stood in their stances flicking their eyes between each of their 3 opponents. Zuko shifted ever so slightly and Katara was slowly drawing water from the central point of the arena.

Then many things happened at once. Zuko launched a wall of flame directed at Katara who was opposite him. Aang jumped high into the air and Toph launched a boulder at where she thought Aang jumped.

"Oof!" Aang yelled as the huge boulder collided with his chest. He saved himself with airbending and landed back in the arena.

Katara easily blocked the wall of flames with water. The side effect of this was of course a lot of steam.

Toph sensed the steam dampening her element and tried to use it as an advantage. She sent a boulder at each of the now blinded contestants.

She heard a satisfying yelp as one of her boulders collided with Katara Zuko saw it coming at the last second and ducked and Aang used the air to alter its course into the stands to the alarm of many fans.

Katara nearly fell off the edge of the arena. She quickly recovered and condensed the water in the air and sent if flying at Aang hoping to catch him off guard.

Meanwhile Zuko was sending a ball of flame at Toph. Toph erected an Earth shield and sent it flying at him in retaliation.

Katara had no such luck. Aang blew the water at Zuko while his back was turned fighting Toph.

Zuko smiled confidently as the earth shield came flying towards him. He was about to shoot flames at it to stop it when a wave of water hit him in the back. He flew forward and smashed his face into the Earth shield. He landed on his back in a daze.

Toph made a thumbs up sign at Aang and shot a rock at him at the same time as Katara threw a wave of water at Aang. Aang's eyes widened in shock as he jumped up as high as he could. He rose high above the rock but Katara could still see him and so redirected the course of the water. It smacked him out of the sky and he landed in the pool of water in a splash. He rose up gasping for air and Katara froze the whole pool solid.

"Go Katara!" Aang heard Sokka yell from the stands. Toph shot a rock at Katara and she froze it with the moisture from the air. She unfroze a part of the pool that wouldn't let Aang free and sent it hurtling at Toph in an effort to gain time.

"Aw come on if I could use my firebending I would be out of this in no time." Aang said as he blew air at the ice in a futile attempt to free himself.

"Aw little avatar miss his powers?" Toph said jeeringly as she turned Katara's water to mud.

In retaliation Aang blew as much air as he could at her with only his mouth. It definitely wasn't enough to knock her off her feet but she did lose her focus and Katara was able to smack her across the face with a water whip. She went stumbling back towards the edge of the arena but regained her composure before Katara could finish her off.

She created a stone pillar under Katara and she shot up into the air.

Aang smiled mischievously and blew her off course so that she landed on the ice instead of the earth. She slipped and fell on her butt and Aang laughed uproariously.

"You'll pay for that." She said and smacked him across the face with a water whip.

Just then Zuko shot a fireball at Katara and she saw it coming too late and she went flying back across the arena skidding to a halt at the very edge.

Fortunately for Aang the heat from the flames was enough to melt his arms free. With the use of his arms he was back in the battle.

However no one else had noticed this because Toph and Zuko were exchanging fierce blows on the right side of the ring and Katara was lying dazed on the left side.

"Who to knock off…" He pondered to himself. He would have one shot to knock some one off before they knew he was back in the fight.

Zuko finally felt he was getting the upper hand over Toph when an immensely powerful blast of air blew him out into the stands. He hit the far wall and crumpled to the ground.

"Look's like firebending isn't the best element!" The announcer yelled to the crowd. The firebender section booed and everyone else cheered.

"Thanks Twinkle Toes." Toph said and shot a rock at where she thought he was since she couldn't really feel him through the ice.

It missed him by inches and Toph let out a startled yelp as Katara froze her feet to the ground effectively cutting off her "Vision."

Toph broke the icy bonds with some earthbending and shot a barrage of earth at Katara. She nimbly dodged or blocked most of the boulders but one clipped her on the hip and she cried out in pain.

Meanwhile with the use of his arms Aang was starting to free himself of his icy prison. He only hoped it would be fast enough before Toph or Katara beat one another.

Katara spun around like a rag doll and in a desperate attempt to buy time she splashed water in Toph's eyes.

"I'm blind you dolt." She said with such the signature Toph smile. And blasted Katara out of the ring with a well aimed boulder.

"Boo!" Yelled the water tribe but was drowned out by the cheers of the Earth nation who was much larger in number considering it was taking place in the capital of the Earth kingdom.

With a shatter Aang finally broke loose of his bonds from Katara's ice prison.

"Where'd you go?" Toph mumbled as she strained her sixth sense to its max to hear any of Aang's ice muffled footsteps.

She felt through the ground a wave of air powerful enough to knock her from the arena coming toward her. She desperately threw up an earth barrier to protect herself from the hurricane force wind. But Aang kept pouring it on. The barrier slowly crumbled under the fierce winds.

Toph racked her brain desperately for a way to hit an opponent she could not see or feel. It was like a light bulb went on inside her head.

She lifted up the whole block of ice using the Earth encased on the bottom and sides of it and tossed it out of the arena.

Aang barely had time to jump off the block of ice and with the help of airbending to jump back onto the arena. He had lost his advantage though. Now Toph could see him and it would be a battle of brute strength to the finish.

"You're back on my turf now." Toph said happily launching balls or rocks at Aang.

He smiled sheepishly as the breathtaking fight commenced. It seemed like the whole audience was hold their breath as Aang and Toph fought for dominance over the over. Aang's strategy mostly included dodging and retaliating while he was in the air. So that Toph would be able to see it. While Toph's strategy included smashing Aang into itty bitty pieces with rocks.

He suddenly got an idea. Earthbending required room to work with and Zuko had inspired him in his last two fights. He jumped high into the air.

Toph predictably launched tons of rock at him but they either missed or he deflected them. He landed right behind her and she spun around just in time to block a punch that might have knocked her out cold.

Aang punched and kicked at her using airbending to increase the speed and ferocity of his attacks.

She knew she wasn't going to be able to beat Aang at this distance without some kind of advantage to level the playing field. "That's not very gentleman like." She said trying to stall him so she could think of something to do.

"Since when have you cared?" He said finally landed a punch right on her cheekbone. She was knocked flat on back and she knew what she had to do. She coated her hands and feet in solid rock.

"Now that her fists and feet were encased in earth she could increase the speed and ferocity of _her_ blows with Earthbending. She got back up with the aid of earthbending and swung at Aang's head. He ducked under her punch and kicked her in the chest. She went sprawling backwards and almost fell on her butt like Katara had.

Aang ran forward trying not to give her a chance to recover from his blow. And was met with a full force earth encased fist on his chin.

"Arg!" He yelled and the momentum sent him flying backwards where he landed hard on his back.

He jumped into the air to buy time as he massaged his bruised jaw.

But he had no time to ponder the matter before Toph was flinging her element at him again.

One of the boulders clipped him on the arm and the momentum of his jump sent him spinning out of control. Like some deranged rocket he spiraled into the stands. And crashed into a familiar merchant of cabbage.

"My Cabbages!" He yelled then the cheering was deafening as the greatest bender in the world was announced.

Aang's last thought before he blacked out was. _Toph's never going to let me live this down._

**Whew 5 pages! This is the end of the official story but I think I will write an epilogue chapter later if I can find the time. Maybe even a sequel if I get inspired.**

**I got inspired everyone. I am writing this what like two weeks later? Anyway there I AM making a sequel so visit my profile to see it. I don't know what I'm going to call it yet. (It's my weak point)**


End file.
